What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?
by Kyriana42
Summary: An oncoming snow storm and Jess's workaholic work ethic lead to an unexpected New Year's. For Squabble.


**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue! ;D**

**Merry Christmas to Squabble!**

* * *

><p><strong>What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?<strong>

The weather alert for an impeding winter storm for the New Year came in at about two that afternoon. It was projected to start around six, when everyone usually left the ARC and the night crew came in.

At about three, Lester made the decision to send people home, department by department.

Five-thirty found Jess Parker still working away at the ADD.

"Anything planned for New Year's, Jess?" Becker asked as he approached the ADD, startling the field coordinator.

"Nothing if I can't finish these diagnostics." She responded, eyes focused on the screen.

"You do know there's a storm on its way?" Becker asked quizzically.

"Yes," Jess replied knowingly. "I've been keeping track of its projected path and they moved the estimated impact of the storm back to ten pm, so I still have some time left."

Becker followed Jess's hand as she pointed to the screen in the top left corner, where weather maps were displayed and a meteorologist was talking about the storm's projection.

"I'll be here a while longer, in the armory, if you need anything, Jess."

Jess gave a smile and a nod before returning to typing.

* * *

><p>Nine-thirty found Becker patrolling the quiet, empty halls of the ARC.<p>

Everyone but him had gone home already to prepare for the coming New Year, as well as the storm.

Well, everyone that worked where he had patrolled so far. He still had to check the Main Operations room before he left.

He had assumed that Jess had left already; but was now skeptical that she had, as Jess never left anywhere without saying goodbye first.

* * *

><p>Nine-forty found Jess fast asleep at the ADD.<p>

Becker walked over to the terminal and lightly shook Jess. "Jess, why are you still here?"

"You have lovely hair." She mumbled before falling asleep again.

Becker merely smirked.

"I'll get your coat." He said before heading off to the lockers.

Nine fifty-five found Becker on his way back to the Main Operations room, pausing to look outside for the first time all night.

Large snowflakes were falling from the sky, covering practically everything.

Everything seemed to be frozen in time, at least two to three inches had fallen and already lay on the ground.

* * *

><p>Five minutes after ten found Becker helping Jess into her coat and helping her shut things down.<p>

"I think it would be best if I give you a ride home." Becker suggested. "The snow's starting to lay thick and I'd feel safer if we took the truck."

"Alright." Jess nodded, ignoring the butterflies stirring in her stomach.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes after ten, Jess and Becker reached the car park and climbed into the truck. Becker turned the key to start the ignition, but the engine wouldn't start up.<p>

"Phillip didn't think of everything for this ARC." Becker mumbled. "It's so cold in here the truck's frozen stiff."

"Now what?" Jess inquired.

"Well, we either wait for a bit and I can do my best to get us on our way; or we could spend New Year's here?" Becker offered.

Jess did her best to hide her blush at Becker's suggestion to spend New Year's together.

"I suppose, whatever decreases our chances of freezing to death." She answered half-jokingly.

Becker checked his watch.

Ten-thirty.

Given the situation, the weather, and their chances of making it to their respective residences before midnight, it seemed unlikely that they would be going anywhere but back inside the ARC to ring in the New Year.

Oddly enough, Becker seemed okay with this.

He tried starting the engine again.

No luck.

"We should—" Becker cleared his throat. "Head back inside. I don't think we'll be going anywhere. Not tonight, anyway."

"I'll head back to the Main Operations room and bring up the CCTV footage for the countdown?" Jess offered, trying to make the most of the situation.

Becker nodded. "I'll look into finding some blankets and maybe some food from the lounge."

* * *

><p>Eleven fifty-five found Jess and Becker sitting together in front of the ADD, wrapped in blankets, snacking on pizza Becker had found and reheated in the lounge.<p>

"Not how you saw yourself spending your New Year's, I imagine." Becker spoke up, breaking the silence.

"It's definitely a surprise." Jess smiled.

"Maybe hold off on the diagnostics next time." Becker chuckled. "At least if there's a snow storm coming, anyway."

"I'll do my best." Jess promised. "What about you? I hope I didn't keep you from any parties."

Becker shook his head. "Nothing special planned."

Jess did her best to tear away from Becker's gaze and focus on something else, at least, for a moment or two.

"One minute left." She spoke, gesturing to the countdown on the CCTV.

"Shame we don't have any champagne or anything to ring in the New Year with." Becker mused.

"My mum always used to say that the first kiss you receive for the New Year will bring you good luck." Jess flushed red as she finished the sentence, realizing what she had said.

"Not that I was implying that you and I kiss at midnight." She rambled. "Because we're just friends and that would be—"

She was cut off by Becker kissing her as the countdown reached zero.

"Amazing." She finished as they broke the kiss.

"Happy New Year, Jess." Becker smiled.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


End file.
